


We were kids on the run

by sugarpanties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, not really kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were young, we were wild<br/>We were halfway free<br/>We were kids on the run<br/>- Daughtry, 18 Years</p><p>OR</p><p>Stiles and Derek are babysitting. It's nice to know they're safe and that there aren't any monsters hiding in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were kids on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> It seems I can't write anything longer than one page these days.  
> Well, I'm gonna share it anyway, so enjoy

They had been running all their lives. It was hard to get used to the slow pace. They were always looking over the shoulder just to be sure nothing would surprise them. Stiles was jumpy and nervous. Everyone was suspicious. It felt weird that the supernatural world decided to give them a break.But god, were they grateful for it.

The pack was strong and happy. Everything was as it was supposed to be. No more monsters, possessions, crazy uncles and hunters. Just peaceful weekends, pancakes for breakfast and lots of diapers. If Stiles ever felt responsible enough to take care of an infant of his own, the diapers would be so Derek’s problem.

“Daddy!”

“Daddy’s not here, sweetheart!” he called back.

A small girl with a bunch of dark brown curly hair ran into the kitchen. She was very similar to her mother, but her character couldn’t be more alike to her father’s than it already was.

“I forgot,” she admitted. “What are you cooking, uncle ‘Tiles?”

He rolled his eyes and put down his spatula, so he could pick up the little monster.

“Just dinner, twinkletoes.”

“That’s boring,” she made a face as if he was about to send her to her room to do homework. “Is it almost done? Will you play tag with me?” she gave him a hopeful smile.

“Sure, but it’ll take a little while. How about you go bother Uncle Derek for a change or I’m gonna burn this to a crisp,” he suggested and suddenly there were strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He almost dropped his niece. Erin only laughed happily.

“It’s not very nice of you to dump a kid that’s not even mine on me just so you don’t have to play a game of tag. You were always so good at running,” murmured Derek from behind him, his breath tickling Stiles' ear.

“Yeah, course I was, but I don’t have to be any more,” he pouted and felt a kiss on his temple. “Moreover, I have a dinner to finish,” he said and broke the embrace. “Here you go,” he put Erin into Derek’s arms and turned back to the steaming pots.

“Okay, I’ll count to ten, that should give you a head start,” Stiles heard behind himself and had to smile. Derek always remembered to go easy on the human children, especially if they had werewolf siblings. It was adorable.

“One…”

Erin squealed and ran away as fast as her small legs allowed.

“I’m so glad this is the only time we have to run,” said Derek when Stiles turned around to give him a taste of the sauce he was trying to finish.

“Me too,” agreed Stiles and went for a quick kiss. “You have a kid to catch,” he pointed out when Derek tried to deepen it.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and took off with a grin shouting: “Ten!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave some kudos  
> Love you


End file.
